blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Lahn
Lahns are martial artists who crossed over to the Black Desert continent from a far eastern kingdom. When they are fighting with the Crescent Pendulum, it almost looks like they are dancing as they cut through their enemies. They are agile and quick on their feet and can quickly deliver devastating attacks by swinging their Crescent Pendulum. By careful manipulation of the swinging motion, they can even deliver attacks from all sides. While enemies are distracted by the bold movements of the Crescent Pendulum, they can swiftly move great distances in the air. Play Style Lahns use a combination of grab, AoE and mobility skills to defeat their enemies. This class can MOVE. Not only are her small passive skills related to speed (movement and attack speeds), a number of her attacks include a forward dash which combined with the wide 360 degree AoE of her attacks lets her quite easily fight in PvE grinding through mobs, given that her raw damage output is quite nice as well. But her legendary status for mobility comes from one single skill: Nimbus Stride, particularly when it gets the added skill to increase its duration. The mobility that Lahn gets from an extended Nimbus Stride is so great that it's a debate whether or not she needs to bother using a horse. The original Nimbus Stride can be used once every 15 seconds, the extension once every 30 seconds. Even on flat ground the distance an extended Stride covers within its roughly 4 second total duration is quite long. However, the skill also gives her 10 seconds of complete fall protection. A Lahn can, quite literally, launch herself off of a massively high sheer cliff or the edge of a high castle watchtower in the exact direction they want to go to their goal, glide an absolutely obscene distance quickly and land without a scratch, a move that would instantly kill any other class who attempted it and therefore they need to go the long way around. To top it off, Lahn gets a 10 second boost to her ground movement speed afterwards and can end the initial glide with a ground-pounding AoE attack against any enemies below her in an awe-inspiring aerial ambush. She is also able to change direction to a degree in mid-air, so she is not locked into a pure straight-line movement. With her passive and active speed boosts on and equipped with the Talis armor set for a movement bonus she has been seen outrunning, on foot, other players who are on horseback at a full gallop. One key weakness that she has in order to be somewhat balanced, her defences are quite fragile given she favors lighter, more mobile clothing and armor. This can make duel and group PvP tricky, both in solo duels and groups, if she goes up against tough opponents; her best option is to get into a key position for an ambush before anyone expects her to get there that fast, then Nimbus Stride in hard on a more fragile opponent or two and rapidly blast them flat before they realize what is happening. Open-world PvP at level 50 can be a different story. Only a Lahn can keep up with a Lahn and the wide AoE nature of her attacks makes them very difficult to dodge, so if the target is carefully chosen and your equipment is good an ambush from a Lahn can be very dangerous. Your only option will be to throw everything you have into the fight since there's no way you'll escape, and consequently if the fight starts to go poorly for the Lahn a single Nimbus Stride off the side of a cliff will put her completely out of reach of her opponent. Once she gets her Awakened weapons and skills, the Crimson Glaives, things really shift. It may take a while to get the resources needed to upgrade a good set of Crimson Glaives to be on par with the Crescent Pendulum you had been using to that point and to get used to using the new skills/combat style, but it is worth it. Instead of just one skill giving health regeneration per hit (and a second through a Skill Addon) via the Pendulum, MANY of the primary attack combos with the Glaives give much stronger health regeneration per hit. Several also give Super Armor, giving resistance to stuns/knockdowns, and she gets additional short-range dash moves to make her movement speed even faster (the forward dash move also giving yet another self healing). This combination of regular Super Armor boosts and massive health regeneration gives the Lahn incredible staying power, and allows her to be a serious threat against Bosses and in PvP. This boost is so strong that once you get Glaives upgraded to the same AP level as your original Crescent Pendulum you might as well not bother using the Pendulum any more and can pull some skillpoints off of it, THOUGH NOT ALL OF THEM. Some of the skills under the Pendulum can still be used with Glaives such as Nimbus Stride and the general passive buffs, and if you un-equip the Pendulum to prevent yourself from accidentally switching to it you'll lose access to those skills (and any general buffs you gain from the weapon). History Show Spoiler “Protector of the weak and annihilator of evil.” In a faraway eastern kingdom, there was a towering castle, called Kirin. The growth that covered the back of Kirin Castle began creeping towards the inner walls of the castle. The most prominent noble families of the kingdom were discussing the implications of this omen when a shadow started to creep upon the full moon. Then, a light started glowing from a distant part of the forest nearby. The nobles also noticed a soft and gentle fragrance coming from the forest and surrounding Kirin Castle. One of them, a reputed scholar, said, “This is the scent of an orchid. Isn’t it the most elegant of smells? This smell has been permeating the village nearby for several days already. Wouldn’t you agree it would be the most auspicious omen, and the plant giving off this fragrance would be priceless?” The king, hearing the scholar’s acclamation, commanded his soldiers to search the forest and bring him the source of the fragrance. The king’s soldiers chased after the light in the forest for many leagues. They finally came across a glorious orchid flower. Underneath it was a baby as delicate and magnificent as the flower itself. Soon, a rumor spread that the baby was a goddess of orchids who was reborn into this realm as a blessing from above to the kingdom. The entire kingdom rejoiced. Even the king, who was reviled throughout his kingdom for his cruelty, vowed to raise the baby himself to become a protector of the kingdom. The child had an unimaginable latent potential. Many martial artists of the kingdom, recognizing this, wanted to be the one to teach her. However, the king had his own ideas about what her education should be like. She was taught to perform ceremonial sword dances at festivals and other special events. Even though she performed beautifully, she was not allowed to pursue any further swordsmanship. However, although she was not able to hone her body, she was able to hone her mind under the tutelage of many great sages. At 16, the child became a shrine guardian and she took on many new roles. She did her best to advice the kingdom with her peerless mind and rhetoric. She wanted to put kingdom back on the right track after many years of rule by the reviled king. The common people came to adore her for this. However, there was someone who distrusted her. A man who was tired of being overshadowed by the shrine guardian’s spotlight. This man was an treacherous courtier who schemed his way to his position and to become a confidant of the king. One day, this treacherous courtier met with the king. He whispered into his ears, “For many years, I have been a loyal servant and advisor to this kingdom. Isn’t it preposterous, even treasonous, that some flower child is acting like she has the right to give advice and decide the fate of our kingdom?” This fed into the king’s existing fears. He had taken the orchid child in to try and win his people’s support. However, he had begun to worry that she was a threat to him, and was scheming to take his rightful throne. Knowing that she was immensely popular with his subjects, the king wholeheartedly agreed with the treacherous courtier’s whisperings. He put the shrine guardian under house-arrest and only allowed her out to perform rituals for the shrine. One day, a young man climbed over the walls and snuck into the shrine guardian’s residence. The young man introduced himself Yeung Reung-Hyang. He was already a member of the court, but he claimed that one day, he would be the strongest person in all of the kingdom, as well as the most learned. “I know that you have great potential, shrine guardian, and it’s just waiting to be released. Anyone can tell by how skillful you perform your ceremonial dances. Everyone who sees them is instantly captivated by your skills. Do you really want to spend the rest of your days with only your books to learn from?” The shrine guardian was quick to agree with Yeung. To commemorate this occasion, Melilot gifted the shrine guardian with a long and sturdy cloth to tie up her hair during the many years of rigorous training to follow. And so, they started their training together, unbeknownst to anyone else in the kingdom. The shrine guardian, who was smart and gifted, was soon matched in skill with Melilot. As they trained together, both of their martial arts skill grew more and more. As the years passed, the shrine guardian grew to be a graceful and wise woman and she became even more adore by the people in the kingdom. Meanwhile, words of Yeung’s martial prowess spread throughout the kingdom, and he became a hero figure to the common people. During this time, the king fell more and more paranoid due to the schemes of his treacherous courtier. The king became jealous of the shrine guardian’s popularity. He wanted to banish her from his kingdom, but also didn’t want to give his subjects more reason to hate him. One day, the courtier said to the king, “I am fearful. That woman, that shrine guardian...I am sure she is trying to win over your people so that she can take your rightful throne. You should command her to take Eshi Castle with that troublemaker Yeung Reung-Hyang. Can you believe he’s been trying to rally up the common people to his side? You can use the opportunity to ensure they both will be killed. Only then can Your Grace rest easily once more.” For countless years, the kingdom has been trying to take Eshi Castle. However, it was impregnable. After the king gave the orders for Eshi Castle to be attacked again, Yeung Reung-Hyang and the shrine guardian started marching there straightaway. Although he thought it was strange that very little resources were allocated to this expedition, he did not dare question the king’s orders. Besides, he believed that with the shrine guardian on their side, victory would be certain. After all, although everyone knew of her mental prowess, no one else knew about her martial skills. Six days they marched, and Eshi Castle was still nowhere in sight. They ended up in a vast open field. The reeds swayed in the wind like the waves of a turbulent sea. And suddenly, as if all given an invisible signal, the vanguard turned their spears toward the shrine guardian and Yeung Reung-Hyang. At that moment, Yeung knew...the lack of resources, the aimless wandering with the castle nowhere in sight...it was all a ruse planned so that they could be killed. They both felt conflicted. It is one thing to lose one’s life to an enemy’s blade in the heat of a battle; it’s another thing to be fight your own fellow countrymen, the same people whom you thought were your comrade in arms. The vanguard soldiers did not fear Melilot nor the shrine guardian and charged forward with their spears. As Yeung Reung-Hyang and the shrine guardian stood still, shocked and conflicted, Melilot’s own men fought to protect him against the vanguard soldiers. As they fell one by one, Melilot could not help but cry out in sorrow. He grabbed one of his fallen men’s weapons and started attacking with a vengeance. However, he was greatly outnumbered. When he was about to give up, he saw a Crescent Pendulum swinging and cutting through the attacking soldiers. It was the shrine guardian. She had the Crescent Pendulum on one end and a sword on the other end of the piece of cloth Yeung Reung-Hyang gave her so many years ago. With this strange contraption, she was cutting through her foes in an elegant display of martial arts, the likes of which Yeung had never seen before. She had apparently kept this skill secret even from Yeung Reung-Hyang. He wondered...many countless hours, even years, went into perfecting this deadly art? Watching her fight, Melilot felt a renewed surge of energy. If she hadn’t given up, he wouldn’t either. Finally, the last treacherous soldier fell. The field was now well watered with blood, but despite the carnage around Yeung and the shrine guardian, they somehow smelled a strong fragrance of orchids. Yeung, who was in bad shape and leaning heavily on his sword, said to the shrine guardian, “Get away from here...and go west. If you go back home now...they will find another way to...try...and kill you. So head west...and keep on training. Maybe one day...when you are strong enough...you can come back home...but now...you have to leave.” The shrine guardian was confused by Yeung’s rambling and tried to take his hand. However, Yeung slapped her hand away. The shrine guardian suddenly noticed a sword piercing through Yeung’s chest. She understood then what Melilot was trying to say to her. When Yeung saw that the shrine guardian was close to tears, he tried to comfort her. “There is nothing...to be sad about. I will always be with you...in spirit. Every time you train...it will be as if...I am by your side. So please...don’t be upset...” Those were Melilot’s last words. As she gathered his dead body into her arms, those words kept going through her head. Yeung was clever and fearless, and this was not how she had envisioned his life to end. After she buried him, she found herself unable to leave his body. She thought back to her life, how she was kept away from people and shut up indoors. She didn’t want to go back to that life. She didn’t want to run away and become a sage either, living her life through books. She had fought and killed. She was a warrior now. She had lost the person closest to her, but her story had just begun. Thus, the shrine guardian promised herself. She will go west, and she will keep training. And one day, she will be strong enough to come back home and face those who betrayed her and Yeung. From now on, she will be the protector of the weak and annihilator of evil.https://www.blackdesertonline.com/news/view/1362 Awakening story Show Spoiler “Only blood can pay for blood.” It was pouring rain. The darkness of the stormy skies reflected her dark mood. Her once snow-white sleeves were muddied. She let out a deep sigh as she returned to her training. Training was all she did these days. Training to fill the emptiness of her life and to forget the memories that still were haunting her. A faint sense of longing could be seen in the push and pull of the Crescent Pendulum as she trained. It was all she had left to connect her to her past. As she tormented over her foggy memories, a single blood drop trickled down from her worried lips. She ceased her training and collapsed into the mud. She did not care that mud splashed onto her left cheek or soaked her body. It was then. Through her bleary eyes, she saw a thickly armored shoe coming into view. It looked familiar. It had a pattern that she had only seen back in her home kingdom in the east. Could it be...? Then she heard a voice in a tongue she had not heard since she had left her home in the east. “Your elegant movements have been marred by your distracted mind. Now, what can we do about this?” She looked up, and there they were, those familiar eyes. The moment she met those eyes, her world turned upside down and it felt like time froze over. She couldn’t help but shout out the name of the man she thought she had lost forever, “Yeung Reung-Hyang!” It could not be, he was dead! After all, she had buried him with her own hands. Yet instead of looking out for her from the afterlife, he was standing in front of her, flesh and bone. Seeing him in front of her unscathed the memories she had buried and tried to forget. Those memories came flowing into her mind like a burst dam “When the orchid is crying, how can the common clover not help but grieve with her? I once promised you, no matter where you are, I will always be with you. Do you believe me now?” For a while, neither spoke while they looked at each other. Then, Yeung started speaking again. “We devoted everything to our kingdom and all we got was betrayal. Others have betrayed us for their own greed, but by some miracle we have both survived. Even if our hearts may be shadowed in darkness after that betrayal, we are still the only ones who can save this turbulent world and those who live in it.” Her tired mind had doubts, but, she used to be a shrine guardian after all. She knew better than anyone else that spirits of the dead did not always leave the realm of the living behind. Noticing confusion in her eyes, Yeung offered a hand towards her, and said, “If you come with with me, it will not be easy. However, I believe that together we can do anything. Besides, when I was searching this land for you, I came across a powerful, holy weapon. Its true powers seem to be dormant, but if we awaken it we will become unstoppable. Well, won’t you come with me?” She thought, there is nothing holding me to this lonesome place. She nodded and grasped Yeung’s offered hand to pull herself up. She let her spiritual powers pull her towards their destination. Several days had passed when they came across a pair of old glaives half-buried in the ground. To the ordinary eyes, they looked no different from two rusty pieceoverwhelminglybut she could feel an overwhelming strong power spilling out from the glaives. As Yeung claimed, they indeed seemed to be a powerful, holy weapon. She thought, with these glaives, we can bring justice to all those who betrayed us, and rebuild the kingdom as a just and civilized place, like we’ve always dreamed of! She reached for the glaives, the glaives with the power to shape their future, when suddenly the skies filled with stormy clouds and a thundering roar. As she looked around at the sudden commotion around her, a dark form started to slowly crawl from the glaives and up her fingers. Panicking, she looked towards Yeung. Yeung looked at her panicked eyes and let out a malicious smile. “Oh, you poor, gullible shrine guardian. Did you truly believe the dead could come back from the grave? You were so easily fooled. All I did was dig up Yeung Reung-Hyang’s armor from the grave you buried him in. The dark power of the glaives has already seeped into your body. Soon, it will take over your entire being and nothing and no one will be able to stop us!” “You traitor!” It was a face she would never forget. Not if she lived for a thousand years. As she watched, a dark energy surrounded Yeung’ and his face melted to reveal true form of the traitor. She reached for her Crescent Pendulum but instead clutched her chest in horror and disgust. “You have awakened the Crimson Glaives which have laid dormant for thousands of years. It seems like I was right to lure you to this place. Now that you have touched the glaives, it is only a matter of time before your soul becomes steeped in darkness. Once the glaives are done corrupting your soul, I can safely take the glaives and use them to...” In that moment, the Noble Sword pierced the traitor’s brows and put an abrupt stop to the villainous monologue. However, as she was pulling out her sword, she suddenly noticed a strange and musky smell. The traitor had not died! Rising up, the traitor took out a pitch black stone and swallowed it whole. “Of course. I have underestimated your strength. You have not only awakened the Crimson Glaives, but you seemed to have consumed the soul trapped inside them as well and taken control. Just as well. You have become an even more tempting prey for me.” The traitor started to gather his energy and began to grow bigger. As his muscles began to bulge, the armor he was wearing burst into pieces. She couldn’t think straight. It was as if a hurricane was sweeping through her head. She wanted to become more powerful and take revenge, but her frustrations with the world and her situation brought turmoil to her mind. All she could think was: Cut down everything in front of you; Get rid of all nuisances. She brought up her Noble Sword to parry the monstrous traitor’s claws and soon there was only the sounds of battle. The traitor laughed and ridiculed her, but as the fight continued, he realized that he could not triumph over the woman who had consumed the soul trapped in the Crimson Glaives. Cursing with all grudges against her was the only thing that he could do.. As the traitor laid in defeat after receiving a fatal wound, he coughed up blood and said, "Look at yourself! Your soul is just as tainted and your ideals corrupted. You may have taken my life, but you'll become the same as me: a creature of bloodthirst and chaos. Your justice will become revenge and your compassion, selfishness. As the Crimson Glaives have chosen you, the only path you are on is to the grim afterlife where Yeung awaits you." With those last words, the traitor died and his body disappeared. What had happened? Was it really the traitor that led her here, or this all her mind playing tricks, drawing from her emptiness, loneliness and anger? Yet if it had truly been him, how had he gained that dark and monstrous power? With a sigh she stood up. She held each blade of the Crimson Glaives in her hands. The Crimson Glaives, which only accept those with a malicious soul, had been awakened for the first time in eons. It was pouring rain again. The darkness of the stormy skies reflected her dark mood. Lifeless bodies piled up in the grassy meadows. Standing amongst the bodies, she let out an unhinged sound, half laughter and half cry. She looked down at the carnage she had caused, and let out a smile. The once warm scent of orchids became the cold, metallic scent of blood and seeped into the earth. Those who still clung onto life crawled towards her, latching onto her hems and begging for mercy. Repulsed, she swung down the Crimson Glaives and put an end to their misery. Blood splattered like flower petals on her cheeks. After many years in of training and minding her place, first at the royal court and then at the shrine, the Crimson Glaives finally brought out her true, latent potential. She started walking. To the next destination, and next. Where was she going? She did not know and nothing she did felt significant but she kept walking anyway.. As she left the massacre behind, she let out a laughter that echoed through the valley. She cried, ''“Only blood can pay for blood!”''https://community.blackdesertonline.com/index.php?threads/lahn-awakening.219470/ Skills Show Spoiler https://bdocodex.com/us/skills/lahn/ Active Skills Striking Kicking Throwing Movement Buff Awakening skills Passive Skills Videos References Category:Classes